Encounter
by Boxboxboxboxboxhxjxhysdhfjfjdh
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack run into quite a problem in a dark alley. The General manages to handle this nuisance in a...creative approach.


**Notes: Act Of Valor is a sad movie D:**

**Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns the chracters **

* * *

><p><strong>Encounter<strong>

"Andthen, youknowwhathesaid? ! Cus-"

"Zack, _what are you on?"_ Even with his acute hearing, Sephiroth could not make out a word Zack was saying.

Zack smirked devilishly. "You."

Sephiroth said nothing, just sighed and promptly face-palmed.

It was a crisp September night, perfect for strolling the streets of Midgar. Sephiroth strode ahead, anxious to get home, while Zack trailed behind him, blabbering on about seemingly random topics. The silver General tried to retain the information Zack was telling him, he really did, but the lieutenant was talking way too fast for such a thing to be possible.

They were now exactly 857 meters from the ShinRa compound. Sephiroth and Zack rounded a corner into an alley, particularly a dark one, and had not gone 5 steps when they were met by an inhumane shriek.

Sephiroth immediately winced; the sound was not pleasant to his ears. It had sounded somewhat like his name, except mutilated, and mangled horribly.

His glowing green eyes flared, trying to find the source of the scream. They finally focused on a young woman, probably in her 19's or 20's, barrelling straight toward them. Her nine inch heels click -clacked on the pavement it stabbed, and Sephiroth found himself wondering how on Gaia she managed to balance in those things. The General's eyes pinpointed on her strawberry blonde hair (bleached), her thick, dark, eyelashes (loaded with mascara and eyeliner), and her big, red, lips (slathered with lipstick). The woman's skirt rode up on her thighs each time she moved her legs, partially revealing the blonde's pink Macy's underwear. Her top was no better, as one strap was dangling precariously off her shoulder, suggestively showing her bra, which matched her underwear exactly. Her hands were outstretched, as if aiming to snatch Sephroth's ass

All in all, she was what Genesis would probably call a 'slutty fangirl'.

Sephiroth could tell Zack was thinking the same thing, what, with that disgusted look on his face.

He wished Angeal was here. He'd probably go right up to the woman and give her an hour long lecture on honor and dreams. As vicious as that sounded, the blonde woman probably could get some good use out of it.

Speaking of which, she was still screaming towards the duo, looking as if she had no means of stopping.

"Zack," he hissed, half panicked, "what do I do?"

The teen gave a half shrug. "I dunno. You're the great tactician."

The great tactician skimmed through his options quickly; well aware he was running out of time. The woman was now not 10 meters away.

This was too close, in Sephiroth's perspective.

A flash of light lit up the sky, and while it was brilliant to watch, it hurt Zack's eyes. In a way, he mused, this reminded him of Sephiroth. He was radiant, much like the sun, and magnificent to behold, but if you got too close, you got scorched.

The light faded after a few seconds, and Zack opened his eyes to find no woman threatening to rape his friend.

"Where'd she go, Seph? Did you teleport her?"

"No," he said, resuming to walk towards ShinRa. "I used bolt3."

Zack stopped walking, mouth agape. "You _what!"_ he screeched, "You...you just fried her? I….You….Sephirooooooth! I'm pretty sure that's against the law, even for you!"

Impatient, Sephiroth grasped his friend by the arm and started to tug him along. "What else was I supposed to do? You left the choice up to me. I eliminated our problem. Does it matter how I did it?"

"You...used...you...fried...You...wait 'till Angeal hears about this!" Zack sighed, "I've got a lot to teach you, Seph..." He yanked his friend around, so that Sephiroth was facing him. "Alright, rule number one, you _do not_ go around zapping man whores with bolt3, ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please? xD<strong>


End file.
